Salamandra
Summary Salamandra is the ancient dragon goddess of legend in the universe of "The Last Dracohuman". She serves as the main antagonist of the story, and is the self-titled "Queen of the Universe". She was the first being in existence, after the universe was (Mostly) formed. She formed the unfinished parts of the universe and expanded it over millennia. During the ancient times of a planet known as Wyveria, a prophecy existed between the two powers, the Kingdom of Humanity and the Wyverian Empire. The prophecy was to not consummate with a member of the opposite faction. However, this rule was broken once upon a time, causing the ancient goddess to awake, and rampage towards the planet to correct the mistake, the "Fellblood". Eventually her rampage led her to the planet, where the "Fellblood", the child of ruin as told by the prophecy, along with many other monster slayers repelled her away from the planet. Eventually, the fellblood ascended out of the planet, and ended up slaying the Ancient Goddess once, and for all. Appearance and personality Salamandra's personality is an odd one. She is dead-set on her number one priority (Destroying the Fellblood) and Couldn't care who or what gets destroyed in that process. Outside of the Fellblood case, She can grow extremely attached to those she loves, and her own creations, becoming very distraught when one comes to pass. When blending in with humans, she has a sultry, almost seductive air to her, causing mortals to bend to her will easily. She can and will use this to her advantage. Being a goddess, Salamandra can shapeshift, but only into three forms. Galaxy Flier, Titanic Wyvern, and Human forme. Galaxy Flier An extremely large, draconic shape, dwarfing many planets, particularly boasting a large body (similar in shape to a seahorse's, if you will). Her head is large and her maw fierce, with teeth protruding in certain places, with rows of large, sharpened teeth concealed within. Her snout has a rounded edge, and her large eyes are positioned in a way that gives her head a crocodile-esque appearance. Her head is emphasized by a "crown" of horns, and she has a Destroyah-esque cavity on her chest, which can open and close, to fire a grand weapon. In lieu of actual limbs, she has long appendages with huge fins on them, to propel herself through the astral "sea". Her tail is long and massive, ending in a large tail to aid propulsion. Titanic Wyvern Another great dragon form, albeit much much smaller than the Galaxy Flier. Her size is comparable to Mt. Everest, and, in bipedal form, she can see the top of the fictional Mt. Wyvernsgrave, which is about as tall as Mt. Everest PLUS half of Mt. Fuji. She still has the chest cavity, however, shrunk, to fit her body. She primarily has a quadrupedal stance, her body covered in glistening gold scales, giving her a glow in light. In the dark, her body glows as well in certain areas, adding to the mystery. Her forearms have large membranes that can extend from them, serving as wings or fins, by angling. Her head is still crowned, however, her head's shape is rounded and her eyes are positioned similar to a Tyrannosaurus or another bipedal dinosaur. Her tail is covered in thorns, making it a danger, and ends in an expandable fin, similar to Titanosaurus from the Godzilla series. She has a series of spines down her back, but they're spaced out. As mentioned, she can stand on her hind legs, opting to slash with her ashen claws. Human Easily the weakest of her forms. She boasts a fairly average humanoid form, at around 5'7". Her hair is an exotic pink, usually in a curled style falling from her head down her shoulders and back, reaching her lower back. She has bright gold eyes, a clue to something out of the ordinary. When she's trying to blend in, she wears armor, usually in a sultry way, leaving one of her shoulders, parts of her breast, and her lower legs open, though she HAS ben known to wear a full suit of armor when needed. When not blending in, she wears a long white and gold dress, fit of her godhood. She's quite voluptuous and beautiful, aiding in her method of seduction above violence. Powers and Stats Tier: High 4-C | 6-C | 8-B Name: Salamandra. Origin: The Last Dracohuman. (In-verse: Unknown spontaneous creation) Gender: Female. Age: Has existed since around the universe's creation. Powers and Abilities: Type 1 Immortality, Elemental Manipulation (In the form of Darkness, Light, Weather, and slight Fire manipulation), Weak mind control (Only works on sub-human lifeforms/dragons), Telepathy, Life creation, Mid-Godly Regeneration, Hive-Mind Healing Factor, Flight | Type 1 immortality, Healing, Flight, Slight Reality Warping | Type 1 Immortality, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weak mind control and telepathy Attack Potency: Large Star level (Launched a shot into a Red Giant, causing it to explode entirely) | Island level (Annihilated a moderately sized island with chest beam) | City Block level (Leveled a city block with a large, extremely fast circular swing of her glaive.) [[Speed|'Speed']]:''' '''MFTL+ (Went from the heart of the universe to Planet Wyveria, a place somewhere between the edge of the universe and the heart of the universe, leaning towards the edge side in a matter of 6-7 years.) | Massively Hypersonic (Reached Mach 300 in the air on Wyveria) | Subsonic + (Fought with the "Fellblood" in his weakest form and reacted to punches, shots, and sword slashes from him) Lifting Strength: Stellar (Has handled a star to move it into a better position.) Striking Strength: Class ZJ (Created a large gash in Wyveria, forming a huge canyon, about half the length of one of the continents on planet.) | Class EJ (Crumbled a mountain by smashing her tail through it) | Class GJ (Destroyed a city block with a circular swing of the glaive) Durability: Star Level | Mountain Level (Can tank hits from Fellblood Wyvern, who can cleave mounains) | Building level (Survived a collapsing building from a monster attack). [[Stamina|'Stamina']]:' Unknown. Can be assumed to be near limitless. [[Range|'Range]]:''' Incredibly Far. Hit Venus XX from 3 Lightyears away. | Hit Fellblood Wyvern from the distance of a mountain range | Shot the "Fellblood" from across 3 city blocks. '''Standard Equipment: None | none | Grande Galaxia Glaive. The blade is from the top of her head to her neck, and the shaft connects from the blade's base to the ground. Can be coated with elemental oils or mind control fluid. [[Intelligence|'Intelligence']]:''' Above Average. Millennia of knowledge. '''Weaknesses: Chest Beam takes some time to charge. During that time, her cavity opens. a significant shot could mortally injure her. Overheating from overuse of chest beam. | Same as Galaxy Flier, Weak to Dark magic, but it has to be significant enough to her body. | Normal human weaknesses. [[Feats|'Feats']]:''' * Annihilated planet Venus XX with a single shot. *Kept up with Fellblood Kaiser, the strongest form of the "Fellblood" *Annihilated a Red Giant *Created a sun *Almost killed Fellblood *Subtly worked from the shadows for many years to try to kill the "Fellblood" before coming out of hiding *Created a star with her bare paws *Reached around Mach 300 in Wyverian atmosphere **Reached MFTL+ Speeds in space *Created stars and planets '''Key: Galaxy Flier | Titanic Wyvern | Human Note: If there's anything I'm getting wrong, level wise and such, please feel free to tell me in the comments or on my message wall! I'm fairly new to using the tiering system. Also this "Fellblood" stuff will be explained in due time. Notable Attacks and Techniques *Internal Beam Mechanism: Salamandra houses different elemental properties in her body. Because of this, she can breath frost breath, lightning breath, a black wave of wind known as Ruin (which has a slow withering effect), gusts of wind, and fire breath. *Crimson Lightning: Using her wings as a conduit, she can launch several bolts of the dreaded crimson lightning, which is like lightning, except it has a much higher destructive capacity, and has been known to cause a radiation like effect in those hit. *Grand Destroyer: Through a cavity in her chest which opens up and takes a while to charge, she can launch an orb of "pure energized destruction" which has been able to blow up a large star, at best. *Elemental Infusion: She can channel sparks or flames into her claws for added bonuses to her slashes. *True Goddesshood: She can actually, albeit briefly, and only in Galaxy Flier, light her body ablaze to swing into foes. Used as either a display or a last resort. *Reality Warp Shield: With her archrival being a mastermind in projectiles, she can create a thin shield around her draconic body (Titanic only) in order to reflect most projectiles. Other Notable Victories: *VS "Fellblood" (by K.O., chased off by his companions) Notable Losses: *VS Fellblood Kaiser (Died in combat) Inconclusive Matches: *VS Fellblood Wyvern (Second Round, Titanic Wyvern) Trivia * She has two sisters with slightly different powers, dispositions and the like. (I'm not sure if I'll make a page for them, probably not). Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Flight Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Life Users Category:Immortals Category:Thetmartens' Pages Category:The Last Dracohuman Category:Elemental Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Light Users Category:Fire Users Category:Weather Users Category:Healers Category:Mind Users Category:Thetverse Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 8